


Bed Sheets - Sheith Week Day 1: Hurt/Comfort

by armedarchaeologist



Series: Sheith Week 2K16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith's still on earth, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, everyone thinks Shiro is dead, ish, more like pre-voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedarchaeologist/pseuds/armedarchaeologist
Summary: Shiro is "dead" and Keith is booted from the Garrison. Keith finds comfort in his bed sheets.For Sheith Week October 2K16





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Sheith Week!! 
> 
> This is my day 1 piece. I couldn't choose between hurt or comfort, so I went for both! I had a surprisingly hard time writing this piece tbh, though. Pain is not my forte, apparently haha. 
> 
> Anyways! Look forward to a full week of sheith fics to come and enjoy!

Sand flying by cut deep across Keith’s face. So now both his cheeks and eyes stung. He kept glancing behind his hoverbike. He knew that they wouldn’t follow him. But they were furious that they lost their best pilot.

_He’s not worth the trouble._

_Not worth the trouble_

_Not worth the time_

_Not worth it_

Keith’s lip twitched. The best pilot to ever come through the Garrison ever was _not worth the trouble_. He still couldn't really believe it. But that didn't matter anymore. He had to pick up the pieces the garrison shattered around. He needed to be in a place that he knew wouldn't kick him out, or leave him. He needed time to figure out what his next move was going to be. He _needed_ to slow down his mind. It'd been going one hundred and fifty kilometres an hour since they pronounced him dead.

_"Is this really how you want to honour his death? Get your act together."_

The words rang through Keith's head as he looked ahead of him. Knuckles and fingers clenching against the handles of his bike. _Their_ tiny shack looked like a bloody safe haven.

Shiro took him there the first time Keith got a perfect record on a flight sim _. God, I'm proud of you, Keith,_ Shiro had said to him.

_"Shiro would be so disappointed in you, Keith."_

"Fuck!" Keith kicked the door of their home open, the hinges creaking in pain from the force. "Fuck them!"

He knew that couldn't be true. He had countless nights of Shiro whispering the pride he held for Keith into his ear to disprove that statement. That pride was tangled in the sheets on their bed. The sheets that they too would get tangled in on lazy Sundays.

Maybe that's why Keith gravitated to the bed.

He hadn't slept on the bed since Shiro left for Kerberos. Something about it felt wrong, knowing that Shiro wouldn't be curling in behind him for at least a year. The sheets were cold. The duvet felt stiff from disuse as Keith pulled it back.

He shucked off his pants and jacket and lied down on the left side of the bed. He curled up snugly in the bigger indent on the bed.

Their bed held a lot of memories. A lot of feelings. Mostly love. The sweetest and heartfelt memories were easy for Keith to find. Their first time making love in the shack, the time they promised they'd marry each other... no rings, but their words sweet and loving enough.

There were bad memories too. But those were blurred and numb in comparison.

Keith's gut twisted back and forth. Swimming in their memories and sheets felt _right_. There was no way Shiro was actually gone. There just wasn't. Shiro was going to curl in behind him later that night. He'd rasp out a quiet apology for waking up Keith, and then tuck his chin on top of Keith's head.

Keith let his eyes slip shut. Reassured by the comfortable lumpiness of his and Shiro's bed.

______

Keith woke up to the sound of creaking springs. A heavy weight behind him made a dip in the mattress. "Mmmm, you're on my side, babe..." A warm voice said behind him.

"Your side is warmer." Keith reached behind him, pulling Shiro to him. Shiro hummed and wrapped himself around Keith. He leant up to drop a quick peck against Keith's cheek, he stilled when his lips met a slight wetness.

"You've been crying," Shiro said. He pulled on Keith's side, rolling him onto his back. Keith looked away.

"It's been hard with you gone..." Keith whispered. Shiro's face twisted. He brought his thumb up to rub away the wetness on Keith's cheeks.

"Mmm..." Shiro let his forehead rest on top of Keith's. "I'm here now, baby. Let's go to sleep, yeah?" He readjusted himself so that he was once again wrapped around Keith's side.

Keith let himself be wrapped up in Shiro's arms. It'd been months since he fell asleep to Shiro's quiet breaths against his neck. He fell asleep again, much easier than he had since Shiro left.

______

Keith woke up slowly. His back ached from being awkwardly twisted towards the other side of the bed. It was decidedly cold. He reached the tips of his fingers toward the other side of the bed, to find nothing but equally cold sheets.

"Takashi?" Keith mumbled, opening his eyes. Keith sucked in a slow breath. His stomach twisted horribly. Of course, why would he actually be there? There hadn't been a sign of Shiro living in the shack for a long time, why would there suddenly be one? Keith mentally scolded himself for getting his hopes up.

He curled back up onto his stomach, pulling his arms around Shiro's pillow. He stopped when he heard a crunch of paper. Fumbling his fingers underneath the pillow, he pulled out a small post-it note. Keith lips pulled up slightly as he read it.

_"I'm so proud of you, Keith. Don't stop being amazing while I'm gone. Shiro loves you, baby."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a comment or give a kudos :D
> 
> Don't forget you can catch me on tumblr @ http://armedarchaeologist.tumblr.com/


End file.
